


Discard Your Fear

by Latter_alice



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, very minor and brief appearances by others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latter_alice/pseuds/Latter_alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is won, the group starts to part ways for now. On his last night at Chorus, Tucker visits his former commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discard Your Fear

The night was still. His room was cool and darkened, lit only by the planet's tiny twin moons shining through his opened window. Planet’s, pollen, the sweet scent of life blew in with the soft breeze. He sat before it from a wooden chair, leaning it back ever so slightly against the mattress as he gazed up at the star-ridden sky, arms crossed. A sigh deflated him.

_It’s over, isn’t it? ___

The image of Carolina leaving from earlier that day had made it official.

She had pulled Wash aside at their last debriefing a week after that day- the day when they won. And the day they lost him. _“Wiped clean,” _the best technician they had on hand told them, _“He could still function as combat enhancer, but there are no memories, no personality.” _____

Carolina clenched her first for a moment, silent. If they were in their armor, the anger could’ve been hidden. Wash… Didn’t know what to feel. He knew everything Epsilon did, all the good, the bad, the unspeakable. He felt like his legs suddenly weighed too much. Uneasy. Everything seemed off-white.

He told Tucker shortly after, alone in his room, for reasons Wash wasn’t sure of. In retrospect, Wash shouldn't have been surprised in the least at the tears. The anger was expected, the way his fists had balled up before his eyes did, exclaiming that, _“I fucking knew it!” _, and how his eyes balled up after saying it a few more time, he leaned into Wash, his fists laying against his shoulders. It took him a second to realize he should wrap his arms around him. The moment he did was the moment he really felt it.__

She had pulled him to the side after putting the last of her things in the ship, and said, with a tightened hand on his shoulder, she was told that there was hope of getting Epsilon’s personality retrieved, and she would sooner burn in the depths of hell before she didn’t at least try. He understood. She hugged him, tight and long. Right before she let go, she told had told, _“Try to be happy in the meantime, partner.” ___

He gave a wave as it lifted off the ground, knowing she’d be looking. _“I’ll see you again.”_

That was 13 days ago.

There was a cough from behind him. “Hey Wash.” His shoulders relaxed. Tucker. He could hear the smile in his words, and easily imagined how relaxed he probably looked, lounge cloth on, dreadlocks dangling, as he leaned against his door frame the way he’d done dozens of times prior. How he’d done once upon a time, in days long lost now.

“Tucker,” was all he said. His footsteps were light as he glided towards him. He felt him plop on his mattress he leaned against.

“So.” He swallowed, barely audible.

“Yeah?”

He fidgeted. “So, I’m heading out tomorrow…”

The chair's front legs hit the floor. Silence. A chill ran across his skin, he froze mid breath. His gaze lowers to the ground. _Not him _-”Oh.”__

He swallowed again and said, “Yeah, there’s just too many bars with hot chicks willing to take home anyone to waste the rest of my youth here.” His tone was flatter than usual as he joked

It hung in the air for a moment. _Reply. _“Mm, seems like a waste of time.”__

“Yeah.” A hand rested on his shoulder, he tensed only for a moment. “I do wanna see more. But with less bullets, ya know?”

He let’s out a soft chuckle. This shouldn’t be surprising either. _Of _course _he would want to go planet hopping _-____

“That sounds like you.” He nodded as he said it, and tried to sound more chipper.

“Wash.” It was harsh, urgent. He turned in his chair. His sweats and shirt matched his own. Maybe Tucker wore off on him in habits after all. The thought alone made his chest sore.

His deep blue eyes sharpened as they scanned the wall. “I gotta ask you something, before I leave.”

He stood before uttering, “I’ll tell you if Carolina comes-”

He shook his head at the sound of her name and popped up, “Not that.”

He looked right at him, “Come with me.”

His eyes dropped to the window. ”You don’t- I mean- That was more of a statement than question-”

“Seriously dude.” He sounded slightly annoyed, the way his tone turned back to normal, a slight emphasis on the statement.

“It’s a very generous thing to ask-”

“Look at me.”

And the second he does, Tucker kisses him. It was soft and warm and sweet- his cheeks burned as his eyes shut. The night breeze rolled over them, giving him goosebumps as a hand trailed itself across his back, and left a trail of fire he couldn’t recall a single memory of in it’s wake. He gasps for a breath, and Tucker whisper against his lips, _“Don’t be afraid.” ___

He pecks his lips for a millisecond more, a hand trailed down Wash’s arm.

“I wasn’t sure-”

“Come _with _me.” He looked stern. As stern as the day he asked him for advice back before the armies merged, offended that he thought he wasn’t being serious.__

“I- I can’t. What if-”

Tucker let out a huff of air, “That’s bullshit man,” he slipped his arms around Wash’s neck, “I can’t leave you again, not after-” he hesitated, averting his eyes.

“After what?”

He flicked black and his arms dropped. “ _Fuck Wash _, not after the start of this,” he shook his head. “We thought you were being _tortured. _”____

His fist was balled. Wash almost reached to touch him. “As long as you were safe, I could-”

“That’s not the point!” He took a breath. “Come with me.” It sounded like a plea.

“David.”

Tuckers shoulder slumped and eyebrows scrunched, “What?”

“That was my name. Is. Before Freelancer.”

“Oh.”

“So you know.” He paused. “I’ll… Think about it. Tonight.”

He kissed him again, a hand laid on his face. He smiled into it. _Of course he’d taste sweet. ___

He walked to the door, and paused for a moment, on hand on the frame as he looked over his shoulder, “Goodnight, uh, David.”

“Goodnight, Captain Tucker.”

 

He didn't know what he was doing

“Tucker! Tucker! Are you going to where the Carolina went to make Church better?”

Wash stood in the shadow of the hangar the ship sat in front of, leaning against it in the cloths from the night before as the morning sun turned the sky a periwinkle blue. Birds chirped. The signs of life had only started to show themselves as Caboose crushed tucker in a bone crushing hug after telling him what was up, and that he’d be back before he knew it, and to take good care of the privates while he was away. He gave Grif and Simmons each a hug while Grif yawned and said to do this past noon next time. Wash figured they’d leave next, out of those remaining.

Sarge, Donut, and Doc. Finally, Tucker’s eyes landed on Wash. He looked tired, wearing the same clothes from last night as well, in addition to a backpack.

“So, you bein' a bitch?” he tried to laugh.

“I... “ He stared at the ship behind him.

Tucker kissed him again. A soft peck that made his heart leap and melted him effortlessly. He put an arm around Tucker, letting it trail along his back. He almost missed Simmons yelling that he knew it’d happen at the last minute.

“The ship can wait for you grab stuff- If ya wanna go.”

He leaned back into him, feeling the warmth once more, and he cracked a slight smile after pulling back.

“I think Kimball will keep it safe for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol jk, he realises how not good of an idea that is the second they're on, and demands to land to go grab his things, especially since no one has said when they all should meet back up yet. Which, he sighs at the thought, he knows he'll have to arrange.  
> Maybe I'll eventually add chapter of them doing various things across the cosmos in an episodic kinda way, most likely. Cooked this up pretty quickly, so I may be inspired.  
> Spent like 2 seconds editing, sorry for any possible errors, I don't sleep ever.


End file.
